


el amor verdadero nunca desvanece

by jiwoozer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco y la manzana, Other, Que hago con mi vida, Wow, de hecho lo hice hace años para una cuenta de Instagram?, es el ship favorito de todos, estaba bien fumada cuando hice esto, xfa ignoren esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwoozer/pseuds/jiwoozer
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca pensó en que encontraría el amor.Tampoco pensó que sus enemigos, Ron Weasley; Harry Potter y Hermione Granger lo ayudarían a encontrarlo.o,en el cual Draco Malfoy se enamora perdidamente de una cosa que nunca lo amara de regreso





	el amor verdadero nunca desvanece

**Author's Note:**

> PERDONENME, SI ACABAN LEYENDO ESTO POR DROGADOS SIGANME EN TUMBLR SOY @rythmicc XFA AYUDA ME MUERO

Draco sabía que ella era lo que él quería.

Lo supo desde el momento en que la vió.

 

Antes no eran nada, simplemente dos compañeros de trabajo, haciendo experimentos. Usualmente ella era la víctima de los experimentos, pero Draco ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer trabajos para clase de Pociones en ella.  _ Manzana.  _

Él la amaba. El mundo empezó a tener más sentido, y él empezó a disfrutar la vida. Los miedos de Draco estaban guardados en Manzana, cubiertos en pequeños gestos de amor. 

Así que vió, escuchó, y...cayó. Estaba perdidamente enamorado.

 

Hasta las pequeñas “miradas” que le lanzaba Manzana consumían a Draco. Se llenaba de pasión, y envidia por la belleza de la fruta. Estaba indefenso, cada momento que pasaba con ella. Pero, a pesar de todos esos nuevos sentimientos, Malfoy todavía conservaba el primero que había sentido: Odio.

 

Seguía odiando a Potter y su escuadrón, las miradas discretas que se lanzaban entre ellos cada vez que Draco veía a su Manzana. Era como si tuvieran algo que ver con el enamoramiento....Pero no era posible. Él estaba convencido de que no era una ilusión, era un amor puro. 

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

–¿Qué te pasa, Granger?– gritó Draco un día en pociones. La clase se quedó inmediatamente en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las cucharas mezclando varias cosas raras en los calderos. Hermione dejó de soltar risillas, y parpadeó.

 

–¿Perdona, qué?

 

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. –Sabes a lo que me refiero. Cada vez que paso algún minuto con el amor de mi vida, tu, Weasley, y Potter comienzan a reír. Estoy cansado de eso.

 

Snape alzó una ceja. –¿Y quién es la chica afortunada?

 

Draco sacó a Manzana de una bolsa de su túnica. –Ella. Se llama Manzana. Es la chica más dulce que he conocido, la más bella. Todo lo que hace es hipnótico, me quedó paralizado, y…– Él continuó, pero la clase no escuchaba. Todos se estaban riendo. Snape los calló a todos.

 

–No hay manera de que este joven ilustre se haya enamorado de una fruta sin alguna ayuda mágica...Granger y compañía, están castigados.– dijo. Harry abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

 

–¡Eso no es justo! No sabe si fuimos nosotros…

 

Snape lo ignoró. –Señor Malfoy, le tengo que pedir que me dé esa vil fruta en este momento.

 

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, lentamente dando pasos para atrás. –Nunca. El amor verdadero no puede ser-– No le dió tiempo de terminar su oración. Snape ya había sacado su varita y hecho un hechizo, dejando al Slytherin inconsciente. 

 

––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Despertó en la enfermería. Hermione, Ron, y Harry a su lado. Atrás de ellos se encontraba el viejo profesor Dumbledore. Empujó a Hermione más cerca de la cama.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?– preguntó Draco. Miró a la mesa al lado de su cama, y vió una manzana. –¿Y por qué una manzana?

 

–Bueno, pues–Empezó Granger.–Pensamos que sería gracioso hacerte enamorar de una fruta. Hice- digo,  _ hicimos  _ la poción demasiado bien y...pues, te enamoraste más de lo que queríamos.

 

Harry señaló a la manzana. –De esa te enamoraste.

 

–En el lado positivo, los tres jóvenes descubrieron una nueva mezcla de poción de amor.– dijo Dumbledore.

 

–Y no creas que no lo seguiremos usando...– interrumpió Ron. Los tres amigos salieron felices de el cuarto, y más después Dumbledore.

 

Draco suspiró, mirando a la manzana.  _ Nunca te deje de amar… _

Sonrió maleficamente y se fundió en un beso con Manzana. 

  
  



End file.
